Cieux
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Certains êtres sont consumés par l'envie de pouvoir, un jour, à leur tour, s'envoler. Mais peut-être existe-t-il un moyen autre de ressentir cette liberté. Avec l'homme aimé, par exemple.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Petit texte écrit à l'inspiration du moment. Pas de but particulier, et c'est finalement bien plus doux que ce que je fais habituellement avec eux.

Ca faisait un moment que je voulais parler une nouvelle fois de ce thème abordé précédemment. De fait, il prend en compte SoG (ou du moins, un élément en particulier.)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.**

 **Rating: T.**

 _ **To E., with love.**_

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'espère que ces quelques centaines de mots vous plairont.

Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que les **ajouts en favoris/ follows sans reviews sont vivement déconseillés.  
** Vous avez le droit d'être silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

Ce fût le silence qui sortit Rhadamanthe de son travail. Le calme qui l'entourait était inhabituel en présence de Kanon des Gémeaux. Or, le grésillement des bûches dans la cheminée et le son des pages qu'il tournait mis à part, le Juge des Enfers réalisa qu'il n'avait rien entendu depuis plus de dix minutes. Le Grec demeurait rarement sans lui adresser la parole ou lui offrir un sourire taquin et amusé en le voyant s'énerver sur ses dossiers. Et s'il leur arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de partager des moments de quiétude simple, il était rare que ce soit le cas quand son amant n'était pas directement dans son champ de vision.

Et en cet instant, l'ancien Marina n'était pas directement visible. Ou à portée de main.

Le Juge des Enfers quitta sa feuille des yeux, balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de la masse de cheveux océans qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Il en trouva le propriétaire face à son Surplis, installé fièrement dans sa position totem dans un coin de la pièce. Levant un sourcil, Rhadamanthe observa de loin la concentration visible du cadet des Gémeaux, ainsi que sa fascination face à l'armure au matériel secret. Lorsque la main abimée frôla de la paume les ailes à demi déployées, le Spectre ne pût néanmoins retenir un long frisson. Son lien avec son Surplis était presque organique, et il ressentait à travers lui les sensations de cette main calleuse qu'il connaissait si bien. Il en suivait l'amplitude et la force, comme une caresse sur ses omoplates, bien plus douce que ce que Kanon ne lui avait jamais accordé.

Au vu des vibrations légères émanant de la protection, elle semblait tolérer, voire apprécier, tout autant que son porteur, le passage respectueux des doigts tannés, se contentant de luire légèrement au fil des effleurements reçus.

Inconscient des réactions qu'il provoquait involontairement, Kanon continuait de retracer les lignes racées des ailes de la Whyverne, comme totalement absorbé par leur existence. Leur taille, leur forme, leur force. Oblitérant le reste de l'armure pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qui caractérisait en premier le second Juge des Enfers.

Intrigué par ce rituel que Rhadamanthe ne lui connait pas, ce dernier osa interrompre son amant dans sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kanon ne sursauta pas. Il suspendit simplement son geste avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers lui. Quelques secondes, à peine. Avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers la protection.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la plupart des Spectres possèdent des Surplis ailés ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre. Il y avait des choses qui décidément ne changeraient jamais. Rhadamanthe soupira, prit le temps de se rappeler d'un souvenir millénaire, avant de répondre au Grec curieux.

« Parce que notre Seigneur Hadès souhaitait démontrer à Zeus que même enfermés, ses enfants pourraient toujours toucher les cieux s'ils le désiraient. C'était une façon de se venger pour avoir été forcé de demeurer sous terre à garder les Enfers.

—Je croyais que c'était une fierté ?

—Ca n'en est pas moins un châtiment. »

Le Grec se tût, reportant son regard sur la ligne élégante de l'armure sombre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que de nouveau, sa voix ne résonna dans la pièce.

« C'est comment ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est comment ?

—Avoir des ailes. Voler. C'est comment ? »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Rhadamanthe de suspendre l'écriture qu'il avait de nouveau amorcée. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Kanon, aussi sincère que déroutant, face à cette question à laquelle le Juge ne s'était pas attendue. Il reposa sa plume, montrant ainsi qu'il offrait toute son attention. Saisissant son verre, il prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de liquide ambré, avant de répondre.

« Je pensais que tu le savais. Ton armure a bien évolué par les larmes de ta Déesse, non?

—Gemini les rétracte avec moi. Je n'en bénéficie pas.

—…Je l'ignorais.»

Kanon haussa les épaules. Comme pour lui montrer que cela ne le touchait pas vraiment, quand bien même le Spectre pouvait deviner qu'il en était autrement.

« C'est sans doute sa façon de me dire que Saga et mois restons deux personnes différentes, et qu'elle nous estime en tant que tels. C'est un compliment de sa part, j'imagine.»

L'expression n'avait pas changée. Ni peine, ni désarroi. Pas de trace de tristesse, non plus. Mis à part, peut-être un léger regret, qui semblait moins lié au fait qu'à ses conséquences. Avant que de nouveau, Kanon ne leva la main pour frôler l'une des ailes de la Whyverne.

« C'est amusant, au fond.

—Quoi donc ? »

Rhadamanthe réalisa qu'il avait murmuré ces paroles plus bas qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Comme pour ne pas briser une quiétude et une sincérité dont ils ne faisaient que trop rarement l'expérience.

« De Saga et moi, j'ai toujours pensé être celui des deux qui voulait s'échapper. M'en aller. M'envoler, littéralement et figurativement. Peut-être que je me trompais. Peut-être que Saga aussi a voulu partir mais qu'il n'a jamais voulu le dire. »

Rhadamanthe ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Kanon. Tourné au trois quart vers lui, le cadet des Gémeaux s'offrait ici d'une façon aussi rare qu'intime. Bien plus encore, il lui semblait, que les moments passionnés qu'ils avaient partagés. Kanon livrait ici une partie de son âme, de ses véritables ressentis, sans faux-semblants ou sourire ironique. Et au fond de lui, le Juge des Enfers sentit quelque chose se tordre. Quelque chose de rare, et d'un peu inquiétant.

Se levant du canapé, il s'avança jusqu'à son amant, enroulant autour de son corps fort des bras qui n'avaient pas été vocalement demandés mais furent sincèrement appréciés. Déposant ses lèvres au creux de sa gorge, Rhadamanthe referma un carcan apaisant sur des blessures commençant enfin à guérir.

Il se permit même de recouvrir de sa main celle du cadet des Gémeaux encore posée sur son surplis, entrelaçant leurs doigts sans dire un mot. Le geste lui-même avait quelque chose de profondément personnel, et s'ils en avaient tous les deux conscience, ils choisirent également de ne pas en faire mention. Savourant ces quelques minutes de non-dits présents, avant que Kanon ne prît de nouveau la parole.

« Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voler ? »

Rhadamanthe sourit discrètement contre la tempe du Grec. Il y avait quelque chose de presque enfantin dans cette question, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si étonnant, au fond. Et ce fût au moment de répondre, qu'il réalisa soudain qu'il n'en savait rien. Sa bouche se referma, et plusieurs secondes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour qu'il pût exprimer correctement ce qu'il ressentait.

« En vérité, je n'y pense plus vraiment. Mais la prochaine fois, je te promets d'y prêter attention. »

Kanon grogna légèrement, peu satisfait de cette réponse, avant de se tourner pour constater de l'expression de son amant, et de réaliser sa sincérité. « Rhadamanthe » existait depuis si longtemps, que ce genre de choses avait cessé de l'interroger.

« Et peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais t'emmener. »

Les mots avaient été soufflés si bas que le Grec pensa les avoir imaginés. Mais la prise du Juge sur son corps ne laissait pas le moindre doute.

Kanon se tourna brusquement, accrochant la nuque du Spectre pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était sa façon de dire oui, sa façon de le remercier.

Leur façon de communiquer.

Rhadamanthe ne perdit pas un instant pour rapprocher leurs corps, et approfondir un échange auquel il aspirait. Une main vint trouver sa place dans l'opulente masse de cheveux bleus, une autre au creux de reins frissonnants n'attendant que sa présence. La flamme du désir ne perdit pas un instant pour les saisir, et le grondement rauque vibrant contre ses lèvres indiqua plus encore ce qu'il en était. Kanon se colla, totalement, entièrement, mordant les lèvres qu'il appréciait, encourageant un contact qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus que de raison.

Sans prononcer la moindre protestation lorsque le Juge le ramena vers le canapé pour l'y coller, le jeu des flammes projetés sur ce visage marqué à la sincérité étonnante suffisant à le convaincre que c'était tout ce qu'il désirait à présent. Ses lèvres. Ses mains. Son corps. Son regard, sur l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Qui lui avait ouvert, à sa façon, bien d'autres cieux.


End file.
